


Babysitter

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Deepthroating, Finger Fucking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough anal, Smut, rimmimg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Chris lets his feelings overcome him
Relationships: Chris argent x Male reader, Chris argent x you
Kudos: 6





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Babysitting was never really your thing, you just wanted an excuse to get closer to mr argent, the man that lives a block away. 

You and Chris had previously kissed once in the pass but that was when he was drunk, so you didn’t take it seriously. But what you didn’t know was, everyday was a fight for Chris, because he wanted you so badly.

He had strong feelings for you, so when that silly, drunken kiss happend, it’s like he ruined his chance with you, he tried to forget about what your lips felt like, how you responded, it was to intoxicating for him.

He sat back in his office chair, knowing it was stupid to ask you to babysit, you were the love of his life after all, what couldn’t make this situation worse. 

Chris took a second to compose himself, rubbing his hands all over his face, trying his best to forget about you for atleast a couple seconds. 

Scott and Allison were out, so Allison had asked you to baby sit her little sister. You were sure Chris had been avoiding you ever since that kiss. But you had plans to change that. 

You had just put Allison’s little sister to bed, tucking her in and pressing a kiss to her forehead, you two were very close, you’ve babysat her several times now and you two always got along, she wasn’t a bad kid. 

You closed the door behind you, walking out slowly trying not to wake her up. You sighed, walking over to Chris’ room, his door slightly open, giving your the strength to finally push it open. 

It was just like your remembered, he hadn’t moved anything around, the same old room. You walked over to the bed, trailing your hand over the soft covers, you pulled away slowly, falling backwards over the bed. 

Just thinking about Chris taking you right now, it was enough for you to start stripping, your hands trailing down your body, all the way down to your pants, unzipping them as you shoved them down to your knees, lifting up slightly to wiggle out of them. 

Chris wasn’t expected to be back for a couple of hours now, so you could do anything you liked. 

You smiled at the idea of being caught by Chris, maybe he’d actually give into his feelings then, knowing you wanted him too. 

It felt like yesterday his lips were gliding against yours in his drunken state, his beard scratching your upper lip, giving you rug burn, leaving slightly red prominent makes. The kiss was needy and everything you could of hoped for. 

You were finally naked, your member fully hard in your hand. You began to tug on your member, precum leaking from your tip as you carried on with your actions. 

You then let your grip go, bringing both hands up to lift your t-shirt up, above your head messing your hair slightly. Now you were splayed across mr argents bed, your legs spread, ass on show.

You moaned low, grunting, “Chris” the name fell from your lips so easily and gracefully, making you smile. You slowly go onto your knees, face down to the bed, on all fours. Your needy hole was on show, you couldn’t care less if you were caught, already sucking on two of your fingers, both pushing into your tight hole. 

“Fuck...” your fingers glided in with ease, pushing past the right ring of muscle. You began to ram both of your fingers into your hole, the squelching noises echoing throughout the room. 

As soon as you switched up the pace, you heard the door to chris’ room shut loudly, making you jump as you turned around slowly, eyes in contact with chris’. “You wanna explain to me what’s going on?”. 

(Minutes before) 

Chris had been let go for the night, finishing early. He wasn’t complaining, but facing you was probably going to be...awkward mostly, he couldn’t just sit and let this happen, he needed to talk this out with you, it was only a stupid, drunken kiss right? 

Chris knew deep down it wasn’t a “drunken kiss” and no matter how many times he’d tell himself that, he couldn’t put away the feelings he had for you. Even before that drunken kiss you were always by his side, supporting him and helping with his children.

You were more to him then a drunke kiss, so when he got back, he was going to tell you. Before he knew it, he was already pulling into the drive, the house dim with only a few lights on. 

Before he got out, he planned over what he was going to say, trying his best to actually sound Normanl and sentimental, not just normal Chris who was some of the time...sarcastic. 

He nodded to himself, getting the balls to unbuckle his seatbelt, linking his pinky finger around the pullable switch, opening up his car door, stepping out from the red jeep. 

He followed the stone steps up to the door of his home, the large brown front door welcoming him in as he turned the knob, the front door unlocked. He closed the door behind him stepping into the warm building. 

Wrapping his scarf and placing his jacket upon the hooks next to the door, he looked behind him, the house quiet. “Y/N?” He asked out aloud, getting no response. He walked up the stairs, each footstep approaching the door to his room.

He walked past the door, oblivious to your moaning as he turned the knob to his younger daughters room, peaking around the door to check up on her. 

She was fast asleep, his eyes peacefully closed, steady breathing, chest rising up and down. Chris smiled to himself as he crept out, closing the door quietly behind him. This time, he heard panting, little moans producing from his bedroom.

He walked over, brows furrowed as he held both fists up, getting closer and closer he heard the moans clear as day, the voice sounding much like yours.

“Chris” he heard his name, entering the room slowly, walking in to an unexpected site. The boy he had been loosing his mind over, on all fours, fingers gliding in and out of you, moans falling from your mouth, his name being called over and over again. 

Before he could say anything, he decided to let his self be known, slamming the door shut, loudly. 

(Chris’ bedroom) 

You couldn’t produce words for the embarrassment you felt right now, pulling the fingers from your ass, scrambling to gather your scattered clothes. 

Before you could leave, Chris pushed you backwards with his hand. He walked forward, his lips inches away from yours.

“I’ve been worried out my mind that it was just me...tell me, do you love me? Or is it just mutual?” His eyes slightly wide but concentrated on your face, looking for anything. 

“I-I” you felt Chris’s fingers glide down your jaw, pulling your chin towards him, his lips smashing into yours, making you moan into the movement. 

His beard created friction from the neediness of the kiss, rug burn on the lower part of your face. Your hands fisted into his tie, pulling away from the kiss, smirking up at him, “let me show you how much I love you” you whispered in his ear, your teeth nibbling on the shell of his ear, feeling him shiver. 

He let you lead him to the bed, pulling him by his blue silk tie. Chris smirked, his eyes set on your plump cheeks as they jiggled slightly as you walked over to the bed, getting on your back, opening your legs to let Chris have better access.

“Already yo welcoming” his deep voice sending shudders all over your body. As Chris settled in, you felt his clothed cock against your ass, nestled in between your cheeks. 

his breath hot on your skin, the smell of him surrounding you, his lips attaching themselves to your neck, earning a couple of moans. He pulled away, knowing it was enough to leave a bruise.

He grabbed ahold of your hand, moving it towards crotch, rubbing it slowly against his firey bulge. “This...this is for you” you squeezed the thickness that was in your hand, Chris’ head falling back. 

Chris didn’t expect you to be so straight forward, already starting to unzip his suit pants, pulling them down his legs. He lent back down, his briefs capturing his bulge perfectly, as he slid back between your legs. 

He simply chuckled, pushing your briefs to the side as he ran a finger through your parted cheeks, making your head fall back with a sigh, unable to resist the pleasure chris was giving. 

A shiver ran down your spine when his finger curled, sliding deep inside of your warm hole, stroking that sweet spot that had you trembling in his arms, his other hand coming up and gripping your throat. You let out a string of moans, hearing Chris’s deep voice surround you. “So fucking perfect...look at you...beautiful”. 

His lips met your skin, the hairs of his beard pricking into your shoulder and neck, wet kisses trailing from your collarbone to your earlobe. 

You smiled softly at his words, his hand pushing your head back even more, letting him lick a stripe up your neck, earning a moan from deep within. 

“You taste so fucking good baby” his beard tickling your neck as he moved up again, leaving another long stripe of wetness.

He pulled his finger out of you, turning you around and lifting you, dragging you to the edge of the bed. Chris looked you over first, your chest raising in a quick pace, heart beat loud in your ears, face flushed, legs spread wide, inviting him in to eat something he’s been destined to try, you. 

You felt his breath on your thighs, he trailed his kisses from your waist to your inner thighs, his hands running up and down them, feeling the hair between his fingers before he gripped your hips, pulling you closer to his face. 

His face dipped between your cheeks, his face slotting perfectly as you felt his prickly beard scrap against your soft skin.

His tounge began to lap at your hole, hands holding both cheeks in a vice like grip. He chuckled inbetween your cheeks, the vibrations making you squirm, a hand running through his hair and urging him to get closer, you pushed him further, his tounge sliding into you without fail.

But he resisted, pulling away, smiling up at you. “I don’t think so, I’ve got you so worked up with my mouth, I think it’s time you concentrate on me”. 

Your mouth practically watered as you watched him push his red briefs down in one swoop, his cock flopping out, standing at attention.

“Fuck”, you whispered, sliding off the bed and down, falling to your knees. You gripped his cock, slightly sweaty from being snuggled tight between his legs, trapped within his red briefs But that was how you preferred it.

Stroking it softly, you leaned forward, letting your tongue hit the tip of his cock, the precum that had gathered at his slit hitting your taste buds, the slight saltiness tasting heavenly to you.

“Fuck baby”, he hissed, head falling back onto the thin air as you licked a stripe up his length, tasting the slight mustiness from his balls to this tip, revelling in the noises he was making above you.

You wasted no time in taking him into your mouth, your tongue constantly gliding over the slit, making him twitch every few seconds, a smirk forming on your face at the fact that you could make a man like Chris squirm. 

“Fuck, y/n. You gotta take me deeper”, he groaned, clenching his hands which were gathered in your shirt brown hair, you immediately obliged and took him all the way into your mouth, letting the tip hit the back of your throat. 

You took his cock deep within your throat, licking and sucking, using your tounge to lap at his balls as you reached the base every once in a while, knowing Chris loved the way you’d play with his balls. 

Your hands worked the rest of his length, stroking hard and fast, hands wet from your saliva, the slight squelching sound audible in the room, along with Chris moaning above you, it was like something out of a porno, Chris’ moans very pornographic.

You heard Chris let out a shuddering breath, looking up through your lashes to see his eyes screwed shut, knowing he was close to blowing, so you soothed him by smoothly running your hands up and down his thighs.

One of your hands left his cock, massaging his balls, Chris letting out a muffled yelp, which just made you chuckle around him, his cock falling out of your mouth with a pop as you moved away.

“Am I doing a good job?” you asked, looking through your eyelashes up at Chris as he panted. “Doing a fucking amazing job. But I’m about to blow. 

And I plan on cumming inside of you” He pulled you up by your arms, shoving you into the matress, sitting on the bed once again as he stood between your legs, “Look at you. So fucking perfect”, he commented, lifting your chin, then dropping it, loving the way he made you feel, the blush crawling up your cheeks as he took charge. 

He leaned down, capturing your lips in a teasing kiss his tongue swirled around in your mouth, suckling on your tounge as he explored your mouth, enjoying the current situation. 

You arched your back, lying down fully when he pushed you softly, letting him trail kisses down your chest, to your stomach, stopping just above your v line.

“Didn’t get a full taste last time” He ducked just head down between your meaty thighs, enjoying the tightness he began to lap at, he licked a broad stripe up your hole, immediately latching onto the skin around your holex sucking, nibbling between your cheeks, already managing to get the fire burning hot deep within you. 

You let out a moan, quickly covering your mouth with your hand, knowing that just outside that door was Chris’ little daughter, his youngest. 

And there was no way you wanted her to witness her dad pounding you into the matress below. But Chris smirked when he saw you, wanting you to release all the noises he loved to hear. 

He pressed a finger against your entrance, pushing in deeply. He continued to eat your ass, slobbering all over your hole, lapping at the tightness. he pressed his finger inside you, his thick digit immediately finding your prostate, grazing along it continuously. 

you relaxed, praying that the door would somehow manage to keep the sounds that you let escape from your mouth contained, unable to stay quiet when Chris added his tongue inside you, eating you and fingering you at the same time.

You felt him pull away as you began to clench around his tounge, Chris stood, leaning down and thrusting his tongue into your mouth, allowing you to taste your own flavour, simultaneously lining his length up and sliding into you, burying himself inside your welcoming heat. 

He looked down at you a smile placed upon his face, looking at you sweetly, “So beautiful”. There was no lust in his voice right then. Just honesty, which was quite the turn on for you. 

Your face turned a deep shade of red, a smile forming on your face as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

“Fuck me, Chris”, you pleaded, your legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he began thrusting slowly at first. 

You loved the way he slid in and out of you, your ass completely wet from his saliva, accepting his cock easily, fitting perfectly with him, accommodating his size. Your hands were all over him, pushing his shirt up and feeling his abs, his back, everywhere you could touch. 

Your hands gripped his tie, pulling him down into another kiss. His muscles rolled at your touch, his own hands gripping your hips and pulling you onto his cock, constantly burying himself as deep as he could inside you, before he pulled out, repeating the process over and over.

Then he began speeding up, needing to find his own release. He began to fuck you hard, your hole squelching as his cock thrusting in and out of you, the sounds echoing in his room.

“Fuck, I love you so much” he said, burying his head into your neck as he continued to fuck your with a fast pace. You felt your orgasm coming, your hands scratching at his back, trying to desperately grip into to something, Chris moaning deeply next to you ear as he carried on with a brutal pace. 

“Fuck, Chris. Harder. Make me cum” you screamed. You both had forgotten about the child sleeping two rooms away, hoping she didn’t awake.

Chris growled, slamming into you with as much force as he could, both of you two too desperate and caught up with your pleasure, that you didn’t even hear the door opening. 

Chris’ thrusts got sloppy, you could tell he was close, letting Chris take over, thrusting into you. One, two, three, and that was it, feeling Chris’ hot load swimming through your hole and into your body. 

“C-Chris...” he groaned out, cumming with a string of moans, “FUCK BABY, IM CUMMING” his cock sheathed deeply within you. 

Chris’ vision went blank, his eyes squinting shut, you looked up seeing his reaction, moaning as he slowly started to move again. Coming down from his high he looked down at, deeply within your eyes, “your so amazing” he said kissing you. 

You both didn’t hear the door open slightly. Chris wrapped his hand around your hard cock, tugging on your member, making you release moans, “c-Chris I’m close, so, so close” he nodded, “I know baby, cum for me, cum for me” and so you did, covering his hand and part of your stomach in your own semen, your moans filling Chris’ wars, making him dip down and kiss you.

Your vision went blank too, only feeling Chris’ lips above yours, feeling the rug burn on your upper lip. You both pulled back, looking eachother deeply in the eyes, smiling. 

“daddy what’s wrong?” She said entering the room, you were glad chris had a fast reactions, throwing the cover that was shoved to the floor be to his feet over you both.

“N-nothing sweetheart, just go back to bed, I’ll come in a minute” she nodded, leaving the room, rubbing her eyes. You were shocked at what happend, so glad she didn’t see anything, you couldn’t believe yourself, underneath the man of your dreams.

“Hey it’s okay, she didn’t see anything” his hand cumming to slowly stroke your face. You nodded, smiling back, “s-so what does this mean? You questioned, Chris smiling, taking your hand in his and kissing it, “how about this, I’ll pick you up at 7:30pm tomorrow, and we’ll go from there”. 

You couldn’t be happier, kissing chris again quickly before pulling back, smiling up at him, “I’ve loved you for all this time, its finally happening” you said, Chris stroking your cheek once more, “I want you to be happy” with that he kissed you, pulling out, grabbing his robe and putting it on, going to check on his daughter, leaving the room with a wink, “I’ll be back in a minute”. 

You fell on your back as you sank into the matress, clapping your hands fast, your smirk growing into a full blown smile, raging with excitement, finally you were happy, with the man you’ve loved for years.


End file.
